


Полицейские будки так просто не исчезают, верно?

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Public Eye (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Private Investigators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Одному частному детективу кажется, что дела о пропавших людях и неожиданно исчезающие полицейские будки — вещи взаимосвязанные.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Police Boxes Don’t Just Vanish, Do They?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060964) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> автор считает, что фик можно читать как оридж, и переводчик с ним в целом согласен. Достаточно иметь представление о том, кто такой Доктор и чем занимаются частные сыщики.  
> Переведено для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо maleficio

**1964: Словно девочка из сказки...**

Некоторые клиенты просто не слушают, и мне попался классический случай. Я всё говорил пожилой леди — мисс Чаплет, — что ей нужна полиция, а не частный сыщик, но она всё пропускала мимо ушей. А когда дело касается пропавшей девушки, которую надо искать по всему Лондону, это не слишком-то хорошо. Даже хуже, чем иголки в стогах сена.

— Понимаете, мисс Чаплет, — попробовал я снова, — если ваша племянница пропала...

— Внучатая племянница, — поправила она. — Видите ли, в этом-то и проблема, мистер Маркер. Должно быть, из-за этого она и ушла. Она считает, что я слишком старомодная — и слишком строгая. Может, так и есть, но я не выношу, как ведут себя сейчас многие молодые люди. Я не допущу, чтобы она завела неподходящую компанию или подхватила этот ужасный жаргон, на котором сейчас разговаривают.

Нетрудно было представить, что девушка-подросток в подобных обстоятельствах устроила что-то вроде акции протеста. Если бы мне пришлось жить бок о бок с мисс Чаплет, которая постоянно глядела бы на меня так же неодобрительно, я бы тоже сбежал. И все же ситуация мне не нравилась.

— Вам бы только навести кое-какие справки, мистер Маркер, и я уверена, вы ее найдете, — сказала мисс Чаплет. — Видите ли, я даже не знакома с ее друзьями, и совершенно убеждена, что Дороти с кем-то из них. Просто пытается напугать меня, видимо, пока я не разрешу совершить одну из тех глупостей, которые ей так нравятся. И я уж точно не стану обращаться в полицию, пока не узнаю, что это не так.

Я отметил, что если что-то произошло, мы могли уже опоздать, но она была непреклонна, так что я сдался. Это звучало не как «или я, или полиция», а как «или я, или никто». В конце концов, если мне ничего не подвернется, мисс Чаплет в конечном итоге обратится к ним. Итак, она дала мне приметы, фотографию, и добавила: девочка требовала, чтобы к ней обращались по дурацкой кличке «Додо», а не называли нормальным христианским именем Дороти. Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не высказаться по этому поводу. Сказать о несчастливом имени. И все же, пожилая леди казалась вполне уверенной, что девушка прячется у друзей, так что я надеялся: Дороти повезло больше, чем ее сказочной тезке.

Итак, я навел кое-какие справки: обзвонил ближайшие больницы, заглянул в школу (они и сами названивали тетушке), умудрился добыть у мисс Чаплет имена ребят из той самой неподходящей компании, и тот факт, что тетушка не могла ответить, взяла девушка с собой одежду или нет, значил, что если и взяла, то очень немного. Тетушка впустила меня посмотреть комнату Додо, но подсказок там я не нашел. Ничего не пропало, никаких любовных записок под матрасом, ничего, что бы объясняло ее исчезновение. Не слишком-то хорошо.

Друзья тоже не особенно помогли. Сказали только, что Додо шла домой, когда они видели ее в последний раз, шла вдоль Уимблдон Коммон. Даже хуже, чем казалось, но когда я позвонил из телефона-автомата мисс Чаплет, она настояла, чтобы я продолжал поиски, вместо того, чтобы сообщить в полицию. Такие уж бывают люди. Наверное, для таких лучше смерть, но не утрата респектабельности.

Я делал все что мог — опросил «собачников», зажал в углу паба местного констебля и показал ему фото. И только ему было что рассказать, хотя его историю вряд ли можно было бы назвать полезной. В тот день случилась авария, сказал он, о которой уже упоминала пара человек, и там видели девушку — она побежала за помощью. Он видел ее только издали и не не мог сказать, она это или нет. Уверен был только в том, что у нее были темные волосы — так что, это могла быть и Дороти.

Потом он покосился на меня и, обреченно хмурясь, сказал:

— А что было потом, вы не поверите. Никто не верит.

— Рискните, — сказал я. На своей работе я видел что угодно, точно вам говорю.

А потом констебль сказал, что там была полицейская будка — и она исчезла прямо у него на глазах. 

— Мой приятель тоже это видел, — добавил он, вставая в оборону. — Не знаю, как так вышло.

Еще минуту я на что-то надеялся, но после такой финальной ноты ушел. Полицейские редко в восторге от частных сыщиков, мягко говоря. Не знаю уж, что за сказку про белого бычка он мне рассказал, но это точно был не ответ. В смысле, полицейские будки так просто не исчезают, верно?

Так что я сделал единственную возможную вещь: вернулся к пожилой леди и держал ногу в дверном проеме, пока мисс Чаплет не сдалась и не позвонила в полицию сама. Ну и кому от этого стало лучше? После об этом деле писали в газетах, и выглядело, словно полиция тоже ни к чему не пришла. О таких штуках просто пытаешься не думать. А что до меня, я обеими руками вцепился в следующее подвернувшееся мне дело, хотя обычно избегаю браться за поиски пропавших животных. Когда ищешь какого-нибудь коккер-спаниеля, никто не принимает тебя всерьез, но порой и это неплохо, когда сравниваешь с другими вариантами.

**1965: Вокруг да около**

Сюда вел долгий путь, все вокруг да около и снова назад, можно так выразиться, но в конце меня ожидала непредвиденная награда, которой могла стать только пропавшая парочка собственнолично, уютно устроившаяся в квартире посреди коробок и чехлов от пыли. Поверить не могу! После всех трудностей, которые пришлось пережить?

Меня наняла сестра: она так оглядела мою неопрятную контору, будто боялась там что-то подцепить. Сбежавшая учительница, сказала она. Ей показалось, что полиции наплевать, поэтому хотела, чтобы кто-то еще взглянул на это дело. Сначала полиция заинтересовалась — ее сестра (Барбара Райт, по ее словам) исчезла, когда в школе Коал Хилл поднялась шумиха, но в конце концов они пришли к выводу, что это все для отвода глаз, самое главное, что она исчезла одновременно с учителем физики, мистером Честертоном. История банальная — и для моей сферы, и для полиции, — так что винить их не в чем. Я тоже не особо увлекся этой идеей: все-таки с тех пор прошло два года. И след давно простыл! Но все же клиентка была в отчаянии — как и большинство тех, кто все-таки добрался до моей конторы у черта на куличках, — и настаивала, чтобы я попытался. А кто я такой, чтобы спорить, когда мне надо платить аренду?

Начал я со школы. Притворившись служащим фирмы, продающей канцтовары, я пробрался в приемную. Свернуть разговор в сторону самого волнительного в этих местах события было проще простого. Имя мисс Райт школьные слухи упорно связывали с мистером Честертоном. Хотя если честно, заявила секретарша, никто и подумать не мог, что эти двое так вот сбегут. И еще с машиной вышло забавно. Ее нашли на свалке в Тоттер Лейн, а потом еще и эти делишки — вандализм или что-то вроде, взволнованно и обеспокоенно добавила она. И директора убили, но я, должно быть, об этом слышал?

— Не может быть? — сказал я, и это прозвучало достаточно потрясенно, чтобы вызвать еще один поток добровольной информации: о да, еще как может. Ужасно. Однако, неделю или чуть больше до того он вел себя забавно. Может, впутался во что-то? В смысле, вы же слышали рассказы о преступниках из Ист-Энда, не так ли?

Я согласился, что никогда нельзя быть уверенным, и что, конечно, ничего больше не случилось — иначе, когда такое творится, люди бы начали переводить детей в другие школы.

Некоторые так и сделали, сказала секретарша. По крайней мере, одни — и это тоже было забавно, из-за адреса — тоже на Тоттер Лейн, и об этом совпадении она объяснила полиции сама. После того, как я сделал пару комплиментов приготовленному ею кофе и показал легкую заинтересованность в ее умозаключениях, она объяснила это и мне: дело в дедушке. Его нервировала сама мысль о школе. Секретарша говорила с ним, когда он записывал девочку — дедушка непреклонно заверил, что она здесь ненадолго. Только не Сьюзен. Что насчет Тоттер Лейн, как выяснилось, адрес был фальшивым, и секретарша не слишком-то удивилась этому.

Итак, в следующий раз я отправился на Тоттер Лейн. Ничего там не нашел — как и следовало ожидать. Просто свалка, такая же очаровательная, как и все свалки. Со слов секретарши мне показалось, что полиция была права: то, что старикан забрал внучку из школы — ложный след. Множеству людей есть что скрывать. Кажется, он был одним из них.

И все же стоит признать: если собрать все эти смешные детальки в кучу, выйдет практически сценарий комедии для мьюзик-холла. Так что я начал действовать дальше вместе с полицейским, который слегка мне задолжал — время от времени и мне доводилось передавать подсказки полиции. Полицейский сказал не больше, чем другие: забавно, но, видимо, другого объяснения и не было — ну, по крайней мере пока не обнаружатся тела, конечно, но вряд ли это случится, правда? Мне показалось по его словам, что о смерти директора и «вандализме» они кое-что скрывают, так что в эту сторону не стал задавать вопросов. В некоторые вещи носа лучше не совать.

Но было еще кое-что забавное, добавил он, — веселенькое становилось дельце, правда? — его напарник тогда был на дежурстве и божился, что за день до того, как они нашли машину, на свалке стояла полицейская будка, а утром ее уже не было!

Пропавшие полицейские будки вряд ли могли мне помочь, так что я отблагодарил его еще одним бокалом пива и вернулся к более обычным расспросам, начав с квартиры мисс Райт. Заперто, ни ответа ни привета. Сосед из квартиры рядом ничего не знал: как раз в то время он только переехал. И говорить тоже не хотел, спасибо.

Я поехал туда, где жил мистер Честертон, представился его старым приятелем, и в благодарность за мои усилия я получил от хозяйки ворох упреков. Обычная история: она-то считала его таким милым, порядочным мужчиной, а теперь видите сколько проблем он ей доставил? И половина его вещей до сих пор у нее; может, хотите разузнать про них или забрать? И так далее, и тому подобное. При первой же возможности я поспешно удалился.

Решил еще раз попробовать заглянуть в квартиру мисс Райт — может, выйдет застать другого жильца, который вернулся домой с работы, — и разрази меня гром, если не выяснилось, что они сидят там оба, как я и говорил! Если бы все пропавшие люди так быстро возвращались, у меня было бы в два раза меньше работы.

— Знаете, — сказал я, — ваша сестра, кажется, считает, что вы пропали два года назад. Только не говорите, что все это время вы были здесь!

Они переглянулись.

— Нет, — сказала мисс Райт. — Мы... путешествовали.

Мистер Честертон кивнул.

— Рим. Париж. Мексика. То там, то сям.

— И даже не подумали черкнуть пару строк перепуганным родственникам? — сказал я, сдерживая возмущение. Я повидал много беглецов, но эти были совсем другими. Я не мог их раскусить. — Хотя бы открытку отослали с «Жаль, что ты не с нами», даже если вам вовсе не жаль?

Мисс Райт бросила на меня раздраженный взгляд.

— Ну, у нас не было возможности, — сказала она. — Боюсь, вам придется просто поверить нам... хотя, кажется, это вовсе не ваше дело, мистер... мистер...

— Маркер.

— Если Энн наняла вас, чтобы меня найти, что ж — вот они мы. Чего вам еще надо?

Она была права, я это знал, и выпрямился, отлипнув от стены, на которую опирался. Я отирался здесь вовсе не поэтому. Любопытство тоже играло роль, стоило признать, но дело было и не в нем. 

— Послушайте, вы, конечно, правы. И даже больше: я пока что не стану связываться с клиенткой, так что вы сможете сделать это первой, если хотите, но...

— А как же ваш гонорар? Вы его не потеряете?

Я пожал плечами. Нельзя сказать, что я его заработал, учитывая, как все вышло, ну и за первый день она мне заплатила авансом. 

— Дело в том, что вам, скорее всего, придется придумать что-то более правдоподобное, иначе вам придется отвечать на вопросы полиции, а они не такие понимающие, как я. Они уж наверняка решат, что это их дело.

— Я и правда не пойму... — начал мистер Честертон, но я снова перебил его и рассказал, что случилось после их исчезновения. Я был уверен, что это станет для них новостью, и, судя по выражению их лиц, так и было.

Честертон сел на что-то, покрытое чехлом для мебели, и больше похожее на журнальный столик, чем на стул. 

— Смешно, не так ли? Вы даже не подумали, что здесь могло случиться что-то подобное.

— О, Йен, прошу, будь поосторожнее! — сказала мисс Райт, а он опустил голову и поспешно пересел на настоящий стул.

— А что, если я скажу, что решил... ну... решил просто уехать и отправиться в путешествие... просто... спонтанно, для разнообразия?

— Вы оба решили? — спросил я.

— Безусловно!

Я скрестил руки на груди.

— Видите ли, это зависит от того, хотите ли вы вернуться обратно в школу. Я не учитель, так что, может, вы меня поправите, но разве управа не относится к подобному поведению слегка предвзято? Сбежать с женатым мужчиной и всякое такое...

— Что, простите? — сказала мисс Райт, и тон ее голоса впечатляюще похолодел. — Понятия не имею, с чего вы решили, что имеете право...

Я кивнул в их сторону — в сторону их рук.

— Нет колец. И вы признали, что убежали вместе, так что или вы твердо решили уверить всех в том, какие вы свободолюбивые, или у одного из вас есть где-то ненужный супруг. А раз уж ваша сестра клялась мне, что у вас его нет...

— Думаю, вам нужно уйти, мистер Маркер, — сказал Честертон, поднимаясь на ноги. Подобный тон я тоже слышал множество раз.

Я попятился, не собираясь спорить. Как они и сказали, это не мое дело.

— Нет, Йен, — неожиданно сказала она. — Уверена, именно так все и подумают, правда? Ну, мистер Маркер? Как думаете, что нам сказать остальным?

— Что насчет правды?

— Мы действительно путешествовали, — сказала мисс Райт. — Это правда.

Честертон неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

— Если я расскажу остальное, вы в любом случае нам не поверите.

— Так и быть, — сказал я, потому что, несмотря ни на что, они мне нравились. Не те люди, с которыми я обычно имею дело, как я уже говорил. — Вам придется объяснить про машину — и вы не взяли ничего из своих вещей, таких, про которые кто-либо знал. Можете сказать, что видели что-то — и пришлось сбежать, — оставили хозяйке дома записку, но она, видимо, не нашла ее или потеряла. Скорее всего, вы сумеете придумать что-то получше. По крайней мере, я вас предупредил, вот и все.

Мисс Райт поднялась на ноги и проводила меня к выходу.

— Думаю, что сможем, — сказала она, и мне показалось, что уж она-то сумеет.

— О, к слову, — сказал я Честертону, остановившись на полпути в холл, — насчет вашей хозяйки: будьте с ней поосторожнее, она сейчас от вас не в восторге. Может сделать какую-то пакость, если не будете осторожны.

Честертон, казалось, удивился.

— Миссис Кросслэнд? О, вы точно ошибаетесь. Мы всегда ладили...

— Ну, да, — ответил я ему. — Такое разочарование. Она думала, что вы милый, благопристойный парень. Идеальный жилец. А вы ее подвели... ну вот так.

Я глубоко вдохнул, покачал головой и вышел. Конечно, когда дверь закрылась, я прокрался по коридору обратно и стал слушать. Дело казалось закрытым, и закончилось лучше, чем обычно, но мне надо было удостовериться, что они не собираются снова драпануть.

— Есть одна вещь, — я услышал голос Честертона. — Думаю, есть что-то в идее оформить все официально.

— Йен, я не желаю, чтобы ты думал, что обязан сделать меня порядочной женщиной... это смешно, и мне безразлично, что подумают остальные!

— А мне нет, — ответил он, и в его голосе послышалось веселое изумление. — Выглядит, как будто мы изо всех сил стараемся испортить друг другу репутацию, если будем избегать полиции или станем сторониться всех в приличном обществе, но я просто... просто думаю, что это не такая уж плохая мысль, только и всего.

Я решил, что слышал достаточно и пора сматывать удочки, но было ясно как день: это одно из тех неприятных дел, в которых понятно не больше половины. Хотя казалось, что оно закончится лучше, чем другие. Хоть что-то хорошее.

**1971: Пропавший подрядчик** ****

— Итак, мистер Маркер, потрудитесь объяснить, что вы делали на том складе?

Так уж вышло, что ничего. Я ссутулился на стуле, завернувшись плотнее в макинтош, и снова посмотрел на вояку. Я занимался одним делом по просьбе клиента, а потом как из под земли выросла куча увешанных оружием солдат, и теперь меня допрашивает этот офицер и еще один тип — не знаю, кем он считался, но чувство стиля у него было отвратительное. Весь в рюшечках. Я решил, пока они не представятся, называть их для себя полковником Смекалистым и профессором Хлыщом. С ними была девушка, но вот с ней-то было все в порядке. Время от времени бросала на меня сочувственные взгляды, но это было слабым утешением для человека, которого арестовали какие-то чертовы правительственные агенты. А я-то считал психами любителей теории заговоров! В результате я сам остался в дураках — как обычно.

— Мистер Маркер! — Полковнику Смекалистому явно не нравилось мое нежелание сотрудничать.

Я наклонился вперед, опираясь на стол.

— Как насчет самому ответить на парочку вопросов? Меня сюда притащили — держа на мушке! — удерживают против воли, а все, чем я занимался — мое личное дело!

— Какое именно ваше дело? — спросил из угла комнаты профессор Хлыщ.

Полковник Смекалистый, который, по-видимому, сделал домашнее задание, прежде чем вернуться для продолжения разговора, поднял бровь и так посмотрел на меня, словно счел меня гораздо большим подонком, чем другие.

— Да, мистер Маркер, думаю, вам стоит объясниться. Говорите, вы частный детектив — и, похоже, с приводами в полицию. А теперь будьте так любезны ответить на простой вопрос: что вы делали на складе?

— Расследовал дело, — ответил я: раз уж разговор снова свернул туда же, не было и смысла отпираться, так? Меня и пристрелить могли. — Подрядчик. Он собирался сюда, когда его видели в последний раз. Вот и все.

Полковник Смекалистый отошел назад, окинув меня еще одним тяжелым взглядом, но, видимо, такое казалось ему возможным. Наконец-то.

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить эту вашу историю, мистер Маркер? Может, клиент?

Я пожал плечами. Не хотелось, чтобы они потревожили миссис Экленд, так что оставался только один вариант, хотя мне придется расплатиться за это, так или иначе. Вероятно, все же иначе.

— Можете позвонить инспектору Фербанку. Виндзор. Если хотите, называйте его Перси.

Меня одарили еще одним подозрительным взглядом, а потом полковник Смекалистый снова отошел.

— Вы кого-то разыскиваете? — На этот раз профессор Хлыщ одержал легкую победу. — Кого именно?

Я не выдаю информацию о клиентах, особенно всяким подозрительным и засекреченным правительственным организациям. Как минимум, там обязательно придется заполнять формы, а мне и так хватает проблем с подоходным налогом.

Девушка радостно улыбнулась мне и сказала:

— Уверена, мистер Маркер не хотел никому навредить, Доктор.

— Навредить? — Профессор Хлыщ развернулся к ней. — Джо! Разве не очевидно, что он работает на Мастера!

После этих слов я моргнул. Ко мне в контору приходят разные мастера — место такое, — но к человеку с подобной кличкой я бы и багром не притронулся. Я решил, что лучше всего будет вернуться к тому, за чем я пришел. Как знать, может, и ответ найдется. Я вытащил из внутреннего кармана фотографию и толкнул через стол. 

— Боб Экленд. Они вместе с шурином были здесь по работе. Жена разволновалась. Вроде бы он всегда звонит домой, когда уезжает — ни разу не забывал. Любит пожелать детишкам спокойной ночи и всякое такое прочее. Жена сказала, что полицейские пока что не принимают это всерьез, но она уверена: что-то случилось, и попросила меня разузнать. Именно этим я и пытался заниматься, когда ваша банда налетела на меня.

Тогда Доктор, или как там его звали, уселся на стул и взял фотографию; видимо, пришлось отбросить безумные теории.

— Тогда, приятель, мне очень жаль, — сказал он и снова положил фотографию на стол.

— О! О, Доктор! — сказала девушка, заглянув ему через плечо. — Это же тот человек — тот, которого мы нашли! Доктор, это ужасно!

Что ж, я ожидал чего-то плохого, но все вышло даже хуже, чем я подозревал. Обычно переживаешь о том, как сказать, что у мужа другая, а не о его гибели. Я поерзал на твердом стуле, размышляя, как бы сообщить обо всем клиентке, и начал перебирать карандаши и прочие канцтовары, которые лежали на столе. 

— Да, — сказал полковник Смекалистый, который как раз вернулся, когда мы говорили. Он окинул меня взглядом, который можно было бы назвать настороженным, но в нем определенно блеснула искра юмора, и я устало задался вопросом: во что я ввязался, дав ему номер Фербанка? Это мне обойдется как минимум в бокал пива, а может, придется ужаться и поделиться кое-какой информацией, плюс потерпеть неописуемое самодовольство Перси. Что ж, хотя бы кто-то будет доволен — как-то так. — Так вышло, что вы оказали нам услугу. Мы как раз пытаемся опознать тела, и одним будет меньше.

Я вздрогнул, снова думая о миссис Экленд.

— Хотя, боюсь, вы ничего не сможете рассказать, — продолжил полковник Смекалистый. — Вам придется дать подписку о неразглашении, а мы сообщим обо всем миссис Экленд в установленном порядке. Понимаю, что это оставит вас без гонорара — если дело в этом, Ю.Н.И.Т. возместит некоторую часть.

Я покачал головой. Это не стоило беспокойства — особенно в сравнении с тем, что случилось там, на складе, ну и, наверное, я был у военных в долгу — раз уж они спасли меня от обязанности рассказывать обо всем бедной женщине. Что такое шесть фунтов (даже больше) по сравнению с таким разговором? 

Полковник Смекалистый — или как там его по-настоящему звали — ушел за документами, и я снова остался наедине с этими двумя.

— Еще одно, — сказал я, раз уж этот вопрос беспокоил меня с тех пор, как я сюда попал. — Почему у вас здесь полицейская будка?

Доктор только улыбнулся; совершенно подкупающе, но и совершенно ясно, что он не собирается ничего рассказывать. 

— Да. Странно, правда?

— И вполовину не так странно, как... — сказала Джо, но в тот момент Доктор бросил на нее суровый взгляд. Она пожала плечами, улыбнулась Доктору в ответ, а потом вместо продолжения любезно предложила мне чаю.

Я покачал головой, но вежливо поблагодарил. Чай — это прекрасно, но не хотелось испытывать судьбу или оставаться здесь дольше положенного. Так что, когда мне принесли документы, я поставил в конце кровавую подпись, и тогда в конце концов меня отпустили. Я направился обратно в Виндзор, в свою контору — позвонить миссис Экленд и сообщить, что я зашел в тупик и ничего больше сделать не могу. Пусть попробует снова пойти в полицию. И хотя она и разозлилась — понятно почему, — я почти не соврал, к сожалению.

Потом, разумеется, я наткнулся на инспектора Фербанка, и тот тут же захотел узнать, во что я влез, раз уж попал в немилость к военной разведке, и, кроме того, не вскипятить ли чайник-другой? Раз уж он вытащил меня из рук Джеймса Бонда, то имеет полное право знать, что случилось, сказал Фербанк. Мне осталось только сообщить ему, что я дал подписку о неразглашении и ни слова не могу вымолвить о том, что случилось, иначе меня убьют. Что тоже было близко к правде, пусть даже Фербанк заявил, что лично он готов был бы заплатить такую цену за историю.

**Кода. Найдено в Брайтоне**

Полицейская будка — не та вещь, которую ожидаешь увидеть на пляже, особенно в наши дни, но я только сошел с поезда, в моем кармане лежал (наконец-то!) билет в один конец, и я шагал по набережной к своей цели — и вот наткнулся на нее. Я окинул будку взглядом, задаваясь вопросом, не розыгрыш ли это, или, может, кто-то соорудил такую пляжную кабинку, и в тот же миг она со странным скрипучим звуком исчезла. Однако! Какой бы механизм не использовался для этого трюка, его бы стоило смазать. Наверное, у кого-то наконец получилось хорошее представление, если судить по этой маленькой репетиции. Стоило бы выяснить потом.

А сейчас мне нужно было кое-куда попасть, и стоило побеспокоиться о более важных вещах, чем фокусы — например, безопасно или нет называть домом здание, которое еще вчера было грудой кирпичей и несколькими бочками раствора. До сих пор мне удавалось избежать этого риска, но приходит время, когда игры в частного сыщика — уже не работа, а повторяющиеся попытки самоубийства. Станешь чуть старше — и уже без разницы, схватишь ли ты воспаление легких после бессонной ночи на холодной улице или нарвешься на кулак того, кому ты не понравился. Рано или поздно что-то прикончит тебя. Кто-то бы сказал, что так оно и лучше, но, к счастью, мы не всегда получаем то, чего заслуживаем, и всегда есть кто-то, кому не все равно. 

— Фрэнк? Милый, это ты? — Этот голос никогда не менялся: легкий ирландский акцент, едва заметная, но явная смешинка... а может, так обращались только ко мне? Потом в коридоре появилась Хелен Мортимер собственной персоной. Она была из тех, кому не все равно, но вы, должно быть, и сами уже догадались. — Мне показалось, я слышу твой голос.

Я поставил чемодан, чувствуя себя так же неловко, как и впервые попав сюда, только выйдя из тюрьмы, много лет тому назад. 

— Был на своей волне, прости.

— Кстати, ты опоздал, — улыбаясь, сказала она. Взглянешь на это со стороны, и да, именно это можно назвать преуменьшением. — В чем дело, поезд задержался?

Я пошел за ней на кухню.

— Нет, просто увидел кое-что странное на пляже по пути сюда. Полицейскую будку.

— Полицейскую будку?

— Знаешь, это забавно, — не задумываясь, ответил я и уселся за стол. — Постоянно натыкаюсь на эти будки.

— Даже звучит больно. Стоит смотреть, куда идешь, Фрэнк.

Я усмехнулся в ответ, и мы приступили к более важным вещам — например, решили убедиться, что заваренный чай не пропадет зря. В итоге остается самое ценное — реальность, а не иллюзии или всякие фокусы, правда?


End file.
